


Halloween Surprise

by DeadmanDairyland



Series: Strength, Kindness, Friendship, and Maybe Some Polyamory Too [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy Halloween!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadmanDairyland/pseuds/DeadmanDairyland
Summary: Chihiro hosts a Halloween party.





	Halloween Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr for Chisakuraoi Week, and now that it's Halloween I decided to post it here as well.
> 
> I also made a small revision because I realized after I posted it on Tumblr that I never explained who was working the lights. Oops!

“Wow, Chihiro! I didn’t think you’d be such a huge fan of Halloween,” Aoi said as she looked at all of the decorations hung up in Chihiro’s house.

“W-well, it helps that Halloween doesn’t  _have_ to be scary,” Chihiro pointed out bashfully, gesturing toward the most child-friendly depiction of a ghost ever conceived by mankind that was pasted on the wall. “Without the scary stuff, it’s just an excuse for families and friends to hang out and have fun. So of course I love it!” he added with a burst of excitement.

“But to have a Halloween party at your house… Aren’t you worried people won’t like it because it’s not scary?” Aoi asked.

That made Chihiro nervous. “Ah! You… don’t think people will get mad if it isn’t scary, d-do you?” he asked, his face starting to sweat.

“N-no, that’s not what I meant!” Aoi said, waving her hands in front of her. “I just figured… some of them might be expecting a scare or something. Uh… forget I said anything.” She clenched her eyes shut. She didn’t want Chihiro to be hurt by her concerns. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Are… are you sure?” Chihiro asked.

“Yeah,” Aoi said. “Our friends will love it because you threw it. I’m sure of that,” she added with a smile.

“O-okay.” Chihiro’s smile returned, and Aoi was happy to see it.

“Alright, I’m going to go prepare for the party,” Aoi said as she walked to the door. “See you tonight?”

“Yeah! See ya!” Chihiro waved Aoi goodbye as she walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

When she came back to Chihiro’s house, Aoi was surprised to find that Mondo had greeted her at the door. She was somehow less surprised to see him wearing a tiger costume.

“Hey, Mondo! Where’s Chihiro?” Aoi asked.

“He and Sakura are getting their costumes ready,” Mondo told her as Aoi stepped inside. “So, who are you supposed to be?” he asked, looking at her brown leather jacket and gray cap.

“Lee Christmas,” Aoi said with a shrug. “You know how I am when it comes to Jason Statham. Plus I couldn’t pass up the joke, since… y'know… it’s Halloween, not Christmas.”

“…Right.”

Aoi removed her shoes and entered the living room. There she ran into Makoto and Komaru, dressed as Raggedy Ann and Andy.

“Hey, Hina!” Makoto greeted. “Cool outfit!”

“Thanks!” Aoi looked around the room. “So, are Chihiro and Sakura still getting ready or something?”

“I heard they were planning something,” Makoto said.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see what they’re planning!” Komaru added excitedly. “I’m getting goosebumps.”

“Wait, they planned something without me?” Aoi asked with a pout, disappointed that she was left out of the fun.

“Aw, don’t worry about it, Hina! I’m sure they just wanted you to be surprised like the rest of us,” Makoto assured her.

“Yeah, they wouldn’t just leave you out for no reason,” Komaru agreed.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Aoi said, though she was still bummed out about it.

But before she could dwell on it any longer, the light in the room went out. In the darkness she heard the voices of several of her friends.

“What the heck?!”

“What’s going on?”

“Oooh, I hope this is that surprise I heard about!”

“What is it?”

Then, from somewhere in the darkness, a flashlight turned on, and like a spotlight it landed… on Aoi’s brother Yuta, wearing 19th century European-style clothes. Yuta cleared his throat.

“I am Robert Wilson–” he began. After some barely audible whispers behind him, he corrected himself. “– _Walton._  Robert Walton. And I will cement my name in history as the first explorer to reach the South Pole–” More whispers. “– _North Pole,_  I mean. I will share all that I learn on my journey with my sister, Margaret.” He walked over to Aoi and handed her an envelope. “That’s you,” he whispered, before walking back to where he was before.

Aoi looked at the envelope and found nothing in it. Confused, she turned her attention back to her brother.

“Oh, but what is this!” Yuta announced in an overly dramatic fashion. He moved to the side as Sakura rushed from one room to another in the hallway behind him, too fast for anyone to see her costume. “Why, it appears to be some kind of large person. That is awfully strange. Oh, but what is this  _again!”_

The door Sakura had run out of opened, and Chihiro fell out of the room to the floor. At first the party-goers were shocked, but Chihiro waved an arm to let everyone know he was alright and that this was part of the show. Chihiro was also wearing 19th century European-style clothing.

Yuta ran up to Chihiro. “Tell me, my good man, what is your name?”

“I am Victor Frankenstein,” Chihiro said meekly, and immediately everyone watching the scene finally understood what was going on, judging by everyone’s collective noises of acknowledgement. “And I am now going to tell you my life story, which you will then write in full to your sister for some reason.” He handed Yuta a stack of letters and Yuta ran over to Aoi to hand them to her, which earned some laughter from the crowd.

“I had made a terrible mistake, Mr. Walton,” Chihiro began. “You see, in my youth I was obsessed with the idea of creating life. And through means that I will not explain, which will eventually be a headache for filmmakers later, I succeeded!”

The flashlight went out, and after a few seconds of darkness someone flickered the light on and off to give a lightning effect, revealing Sakura dressed as the Creature at the back of the hallway. Everyone in the room cheered, and Sakura gave them a bow.

 

* * *

 

After the humorous little abridged version of  _Frankenstein_ was finished, Aoi ran over to the three performers and joined them in a group hug. “That was amazing, guys! I never knew you guys could act!”

“In all honesty, I’m not sure if that would be considered ‘acting,’” Sakura admitted in a tongue-in-cheek manner. “But it was fun.”

“Honestly, I was super nervous at first,” Chihiro admitted, “but Yuta fumbling over his lines actually helped me feel a lot better. Thanks, Yuta!”

Yuta laughed nervously. “Ha, yeah… I definitely messed up on purpose to help build up your confidence, Chihiro… Totally on purpose, yup.” Yuta then broke out of the group hug and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Aoi chuckled as Yuta walked away. "You guys did great. Don't worry about it. But, uh... I didn't think to look around 'cause I was watching the performance, but who was working the lights?"

Mondo appeared next to the group. "Yeah, that was me," he said, waving his flashlight at them. "Special effects master right here."

Aoi giggled, but then her face dropped and hardened, surprising Sakura and Chihiro. “Okay, but next time you do something like this, you’re going to include me, right?”

Chihiro laughed nervously. “Heh, sorry… We actually did this mostly for you. We thought it’d be fun, since Sakura and I already agreed to dress up as Victor Frankenstein and the Creature.”

Sakura nodded. “Don’t blame Chihiro either. It was my idea to make it a surprise.”

Aoi’s face softened. “Aw, don’t feel bad. I’m just messing with you guys. But yeah, definitely add me to the fun next time, 'kay? I mean, you didn’t even have, uh… Elizabeth, I think? I could have been Elizabeth, you know.” She winked at Chihiro. “Could’ve been your wife for a night.”

Chihiro blushed, but he laughed as well. “I guess I’d be married longer than Victor then, yeah?”

Aoi and Sakura looked at Chihiro in shock, and Chihiro shrunk in on himself.

“U-uh, did I say something wrong?” Chihiro asked.

“No, that was just…  _dark,”_  Aoi said bluntly.

Chihiro began to sweat again, but he managed to smile. “Uh… well, 'tis the season, yeah? Happy Halloween?”

The awkward silence that followed forced Chihiro to switch gears. “You know what? I’m hungry. Let’s eat something,” Chihiro offered.

“Now  _that’s_  the Halloween spirit,” Aoi said in agreement, and the three friends laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: when I wrote this I was unaware that this year is the 200th anniversary of Frankenstein.
> 
> Happy 200th, Frankenstein!


End file.
